


1988 - Batman and Robin

by Shoeless_Sam



Series: September 17th [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Gabriel, Cas and Dean are 8, Cas is getting a new shirt!, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Neighbors, Castiel is a Novak, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Castiel's Nickname is Cas, Chuck is just mentioned, Dean Winchester is Loved, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel Ships It, Gabriel is a Novak, Gabriel is awesome, Gabriel is basically Cas' parent, Gabs likes Kali, It's a Gabriel centered chapter, Kali also ships Destiel, Kid Castiel (Supernatural), Kid Castiel/Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Fic, Kinda, Lisa is a Bitch, M/M, No Smut, Protective Gabriel, Protective Gabriel (Supernatural), Second Grade, Strawberries, The Mall, They're cute, and mary, as well as john, but also soooooo much fluff, but yeah she's annoying, he gets strawberry lemonade, jk, low-key but also high-key, no strawberries were stolen, sadness and pain, september 17th, they're kinda dating, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoeless_Sam/pseuds/Shoeless_Sam
Summary: September 17th, 1988.Cas is still as serious as always, but Dean can always make him smile. Though strawberry lemonade can always help.---Chapter 4 of the "September 17th" series; a story that takes place on Sept. 17, in different years. Can be read as a stand-alone one-shot, but to understand everything it's best to read from the beginning!





	1988 - Batman and Robin

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I can't really write 8 year olds... also how do y'all feel about pain?
> 
> \---
> 
> Incase you haven't read previous chapters; This story takes place on September 17th, but each chapter takes place in a new year. (If it seems confusing, don't worry! It will make sense when you read)
> 
> All wholesome content! (For now...)

_ September 17th, 1988 _

 

Dean and Cas sat on the curb just outside Saint Michael's Christian Elementary School, waiting for whoever was picking them up. It was usually Mary, but Gabe had promised Cas he would take the boys shopping. Cas wanted to get a new pair of shoes, and since his birthday was technically tomorrow it just made sense.

Between them, sat a little container of strawberries from Dean’s garden. Everyday, without fail, Dean had remembered to bring strawberries for Cas. Their backpacks, the same ones from the year before, by their feet. Cas’ was kinda dirty now, but he refused to let Gabe by him a new one. He loved the cute little bee on it.

A little girl with chestnut pigtails and brown, doe eyes came bouncing up to Dean and Cas, “Hi Dean!” Dean gave her his signature, bright smile. Cas felt a bit irritated, but brushed it off.

Instead, Cas pulled out his new comic book Dean had got him. Dean gave it to him a few days ago, and he promised Cas it wasn’t a birthday present. But Cas knew better. It was about this guy who was like a bat, but not like how Spiderman was part spider -- just bat-like, but a normal guy. Dean said it was his favorite and Cas loved it just for that. Sometimes during recess, the boys would pretend to be Batman and Robin. Cas more than eager to play sidekick.

“What’s up, Lisa?” Dean asked the girl. Lisa giggled slightly.

“My birthday party is tomorrow, you haven’t forgotten?” Lisa picked at the end of her bright blue dress, not meeting Dean’s eyes.

Cas looked up from the comic book to see how Dean was going to respond. Cas didn’t like to celebrate his birthday, Dean knew that better than anyone, but he still wanted to hang out with the people he loved.

“I told you I can’t,” Dean stated. He wrapped his arm around Cas’ shoulder. He peered down at the slightly smaller boy, and offered a smile. Cas gave back a hesitant smile. “Cas and me are gonna hang out.”

Lisa’s pretty face contorted into a frown as she looked between the boys. “You’re not going because you like him!” She jabbed her finger at Cas as tears filled her eyes. “I thought you liked me, but you don’t! My dad told me about people like you who like boys--”

Lisa was cut off when an older boy with light-brown, almost gold hair tapped her on the shoulder. He gave her a sarcastically sweet smile, “Going to have to ask you to leave,  _ princess _ .” No second grader would ever dare try to stand up against a highschooler, so Lisa quickly retreated.

“Gabe!” Cas announced, jumping into his older brother’s arms. “You came.”

Gabe smiled down at his little brother, tickling him on his tummy. “I told you I would.” He set Cas back down on the ground, and playfully messed up his hair. “Hey, Dean-o. Coming with us to the store today?”

Dean nodded, but not with his usual enthusiasm. Something was bothering him, Cas could tell. “What did Lisa mean? ‘People like you’?”

Gabe’s heart broke in half. He loved Dean like he was his second younger brother, and he knew there was more than a small crush between Cas and Dean. But somehow Gabe thought teasing would wait until middle school. The boys hadn’t figured out crushes yet or that they liked boys instead of girls, so Gabe tried to avoid that side of the conversation.

He bent down to the boys’ level, uncomfortably squatting. “There are mean people in this world. Very, very mean people. And everyone’s different -- that’s how it’s supposed to be. But the mean people don’t like people who aren’t like them.”

The green eyed boy nodded. “So because I like -- so it’s okay that I’m different.”

“Of course!” Gabe shouted loud enough to gather some parents’ attentions. “Okay, ready to head to the store now?”

Dean and Cas both nodded enthusiastically. Gabe picks up the boys’ backpacks; the bumblebee and the simple gray one, throwing them over each shoulder. He took their little hands, Cas on his right and Dean on his left. He liked to call them his mini partners-in-crime.

Gabe wasn’t old enough to get his own car yet, and he didn’t even have anything close to a license, so the three of them were stuck taking the bus. Gabe made sure they stayed close in the packed bus.

Cas didn’t like the bus, and Gabe knew if Dean wasn’t there he would have thrown a tantrum. He was once again thankful for the little green eyed boy. Gabe always felt like Dean was Cas’ saving grace. The only reason he smiled -- still a rare thing to see on his face anymore.

It only took twenty minutes to get to Lawrence City Mall. Cas and Dean were already complaining of being thirsty, and Gabe had to hold in his dad joke. He lead them to the food court and let them decide where to go. Dean suggested Hot Dog on a Stick and Cas suggested McDonalds. Gabe decided on the healthier option, and Cas resorted to his stink eye.

Gabe might have been a little biased -- his semi, almost, maybe girlfriend Kali worked there. They hadn’t made it official, but they had gone on dates and kissed. So maybe girlfriend, definitely girl... friend.

His face lit up when he saw the pretty girl standing behind the counter, her face matching his. “Kali!” he greeted, unable to actually wave because of holding the little boys’ hands.

“I didn’t know you had kids, Gabe,” she joked back. Kali brushed hair hair over her ear and gave him a small, shy smile. She was a year older and more confident than anyone else in her class, but she was a nervous fangirl in front of Gabriel. “So this is your little brother?” She pointed to Dean; she had never met Castiel, and Cas didn’t really look like his brother. At all.

Gabe shook his head, laughing at the mistake. He had gotten it a lot. “No, that’s my bro’s best friend. Dean.” He gave Dean a smile, and nuged Cas playfully. “This one is Castiel.”

Cas gave a little wave, looking down at his feet. Gabe saw Dean give him a loving smile. Cas didn’t see it, but it made Gabe happy. He wanted Kali to look at him like that.

Kali picked up on it right away -- Dean and Castiel. “Ahh, I see. Nice to meet you Castiel, Dean.” She looked at Dean trying to mess with Cas, being held apart by Gabriel. “What can I get for you fellas?”

Gabe ended up ordering fries and four drinks; an original lemonade for Dean, strawberry lemonade for Cas, a coke for himself, and another coke he bought for Kali. She complained she could have gotten it herself, but when he persisted she agreed.

They found a small table near the Hot Dog on a Stick, per Gabe’s request. The boys sat on their own side, fries in between them. Dean tried opening the ketchup, but struggled with it. Before Gabe could step in and help, Cas had already started his attempt at opening the infuriating ketchup packet. He managed to get it open, but it splattered all on his favorite blue shirt.

“I’m sorry Cas!” Dean yelled. Worried that Cas would be mad at him.

Cas grabbed some of the paper towels on the table, trying to wipe off the red soon-to-be stain. “It’s not your fault, Dean. It’s okay.” Cas looked like it was anything but okay, it was his favorite shirt after all.

Gabe took the paper towels out of his hands, and lifted his chin up. He could see the tears threatening to fall. “Hey, buddy. It’s gonna be okay. After we get you your new shoes, how ‘bout we get you a new blue shirt? I can still get the stains outta this one, but we can get you a new favorite, blue shirt!” Cas lit up at that, and Dean did too. He loved when Cas was happy.

“But wait… I thought dad only sent enough money for the shoes?”

Gabe rustled Cas’ hair. “I’ll use my allowance. I want too.”

Dean was the best at breaking the tension, and he felt like Cas would try to say no to Gabriel. So he said the first thing he could think of, “Gabe, is Kali your girlfriend?”

Gabe’s face went pale, hoping Kali didn’t hear Dean say that. “Well, uh… not exactly. But not exactly not.”

Dean stopped Gabe’s ramblings, because they really could go on forever. “I want Cas to be my girlfriend.” Gabe almost choked on his drink.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I hope you enjoyed. Still no editor or Beta, all mistakes are mine. New posts should come every Monday.
> 
> Make sure to comment and leave kudos. It will really help me pop these out faster. And don't forget to bookmark, so you know when the next chapter come out!
> 
> To see more of moi, follow @shoeless_sam on Instagram! I post edits every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. (Photo and Video!) I also post updates and news related to this story on there.


End file.
